1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine in which oil is discharged from a plurality of crank chambers.
2. Description of Background Art
A multi-cylinder internal combustion engine is known wherein an oil pan for collecting oil is provided on the lower side of a plurality of crank chambers and the oil is fed from the oil pan to oil pump through a pipe. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-143952.
In the conventional multi-cylinder internal combustion engine mentioned above, the oil is fed to the oil pump by use of the oil pan and the pipe. This configuration therefore has had a problem of an increase in the number of component parts and a complicated structure.